


We are just friends

by Hotgitay



Category: In the Heights - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF, In the Heights - Miranda/Hudes
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 03:49:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Daniela  confronting Vanessa on Usnavis obvious affections for Vanessa
Relationships: Carla/Daniela (In the Heights), Usnavi/Vanessa (In the Heights)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	We are just friends

**Author's Note:**

> Been listening to the album more lately this is my fave musical I listen to it all the time and I was inspired to write this

Everyone else could see what Vanessa couldn’t see 

The fact that Usnavi was in love with her 

As well as the fact that Vanessa has shared feelings for her longtime friend 

Vanessa could deny the attraction that constantly pulled the two closer to one another all she wanted but it didn’t change the facts 

“No y’all are lying”Vanessa scoffed in disbelief 

Daniela has told everyone in the middle of the streets of Washington heights that Usnavi gave her free coffee because he had feelings for her 

“Do I look like I’m lying?”Daniela has her hands on her hips 

“She isn’t lying”Carla said 

“No one asked you to speak Carla”Daniella warned her 

“Well I’m just being truthful”Carla shrugged

“We are just friends”Vanessa defended her closeness with Usnavi 

Daniella laughed when she said that 

Luckily Usnavi wasn’t around to hear the revelation from Daniela 

“This really is like Gilligan’s ghetto island”Vanessa remarked looking for a way out 

Vanessa needed to get away from the prying eyes


End file.
